MANDI GAJE
by AkaKurai Bara no Hana
Summary: para akatsuki mau mandi, tapi terjadi musibah... gimana nih? bad summary, langsung baca aja...


Hallo minna… saya author baru disini dan ini fic pertama saya.. mohon pengertian.. ^^ Rika Itara Akatsuki present… MANDI GAJE Disclaimer: milik saya *digeplak Masashi* iya iya ini punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.. Warning: lihat atap rumah anda.. barangkali runtuh.. Summary: ga pinter buat summary… *pundung* DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat cerah. Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela setiap kamar sebuah rumah (baca:goa, emang goa ada kamarnya ya?) yang sangat bau nan jorok *dibacok Akatsuki*.

"uh,, silau amat sih…" keluh manusia berwajah babi face *dicincang* loh maksudnya baby face yang kita ketahui bernama Sasori yang baru bangun tidur dengan belek dan bekas iler yang masih nampak diwajah mulusnya (?) *dicincang untuk kedua kalinya*.

TOK TOK TOK.. tiba-tiba ada yang mengetok pintu sampe pintunya bergetar hebat, ckckck...

"oi danna, ayo bangun.. keburu kamer mandinya sesek..." panggil bences taman lawang *dibom* a.k.a Deidara dari luar pintu kamar Sasori

"hoy mank ini jam berapa sih? kok dah sesek?" tanya Sasori

"danna ga punya jam ya? sekarang kan jam 7 pagi.. masa jam 7 malem?"

Sasori membuka pintu.. Dan...

"JAM GUE KAN LOE BANTING KEMAREN..! JELAS GUE GA PUNYA JAM..!" bentak Sasori menggunakan toa masjid yang dia curi di masjid Konoha kemaren (?)

**Sedangkan saat ini di Konoha...**

"hoy... ini mana toanya? Gue mau adzan nih..." tanya seseorang berambut coklat panjang yang pernah ikut bintang iklan pantene tapi gagal karena dia cowo (loh?) sudah lupakan. Neji, yang saat ini lagi ngeliatin di sudut-sudut masjid nyariin toa buat adzan dhuhur (perasaan masih lama ya?)

"mana gue tau... gue aja baru kesini..." jawab manusia berambut kaya mangkok (?) a.k.a Lee yang barusan masuk ke dalam masjid mendapati Neji yang lagi keliling masjid kaya setan kepanasan. "tapi perasaan masih lama ya buat adzan?" tanya Lee kepada Neji

"mana gue tau... salahin aja authornya yang nyuruh gue adzan dhuhur sekarang.." jawab Neji tanpa melirik Lee dan terus mencari toa yang mungkin-lagi-main-petak-umpet bagi Lee (emang bisa ya Lee?)

Author: -es-teh-manis (?)-

**Bek tu Akatsuki...**

Saat ini Deidara lagi minta maaf tapi ga ikhlas. Kasihan Sasori...

"oh ya.. kemaren kan Dei ga sengaja... sorry lah sorry..." kata Deidara tanpa ketulusan pada semenya

"yang penting lo harus ganti..! jam kesayangan gue dari Suna itu..!"

"iya iya... tapi kalo gue lagi ga kere..."

"ganti...!"

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" triak Deidara sampai membuat telinga Sasori budek sebelah. Malangnya nasibmu ya Sas...

Akhirnya kedua anggota nista tersebut menuju kamer mandi setelah ribut (masalah jam aja sampe ribut segitunya...) beberapa saat. Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, betapa terkejutnya seme-uke tersebut. Bahkan Sasori hampir jantungan. Kalo aja ga ada Deidara yang langsung nyeburin dia ke comberan *dikugutsu* eh maksudnya segera memberinya boneka berbi kesayangan author *nimpuk Dei pake sandal jepit tetangga* Sasori ga jadi jantungan. Apa yang mereka lihat sehingga mereka mangap sampe diameternya 30cm (reeekkoooorrrr…..! *dalam buku data rekor author*)? Ternyata adalah, MELIHAT PARA ANGGOTA AKATSUKI YANG TELAH BERDESAK-DESAKKAN PADA RUANGAN BERBENTUK PERSEGI BERDIAMETER 2 X 2 METER….! SUNGGUH TER-LA-LU.. (capslock kepencet tadi)

"Kis, cepetan donk... gue harus dandan... (jyeh kaya perempuan aje...) biar ni keriput ilang.." keluh seseorang berambut panjang mengkilap tak kalahnya dengan Neji dan para bintang iklan pantene (?) a.k.a Itachi sembari menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. 'itu dah alami kale Chi…' batin anggota Akatsuki lainnya sambil eS-daWeT (mauuu...*author ngiler*)

"iya buruan.. lama amat sih...badan gue bau amis (abis ritual sih...) nga ketulungan geh.." keluh si-jashin-sama-lover a.k.a Hidan yang berada di belakang Itachi. Itachi harus nutup hidung pake jepetan jemuran agar ga tepar kaya author (?) beberapa waktu yang lalu

"jangan-jangan dia ngabisin air lagi?" tebak PB (Pein Bokep yang *sangat-sangatlah* bokep).(author dilempar ke ujung dunia)

"mungkin..." jawab Konan SLG, singkat, lentur, gaje (singkatan BI dari mana geh?)

"la la la..." nyanyi Kisame (nyanyi apaan?)

"KISAMEEEEEEEEEE...! CEPETAN...!" triak anggota Akatsuki minus Kisame dan Kakuzu (Kakuzu nih kemana ya? Readers: ngitung duit kale..!) sampai membuat goa Akatsuki gempa beberapa saat

"SABAR DONK...!" triak Kisame ga mau kalah

"KELAMAAN LOE...!" triak Konan sambil mendobrak pintu kamer mandi karena pada urutan tepat di depan pintu kamer mandi

1 menit

.

2 menit

.

5 menit

.

Dan entah berapa lagi karena author kehabisan waktu

.

"ah seger..." Akhirnya Kisame keluar dari kamer mandi setelah 1 jam *author cuma geleng-geleng karena akhirnya nemu jam waktunya Dorabots (?)*

"tunggu, pasti kamu ngabisin air bak lagi..?" tanya Konan sambil menarik kuping Kisame. Disekitar tubuhnya terlihat hawa hitam menandakan di lagi menahan amarah. Pein yang paling deket langsung bergidik ngeri liat Konan naik pitam ga ketulungan (maunya sih). Anehnya Kisame ga ngeri sama sekali pemirsa...! (readers: sapa peduli..?)

"kan itu sudah jadi kebiasaanku..." jawab Kisame santai,ga tegang,ga panjang,bin gaje abalabal (?)

Deidara menepuk bahu Kisame dengan lembutnya, Sasori pundung... (ehm ehm...)

Entah darisiapa tiba-tiba author dikasih bom C3 dari Deidara

Readers: lah itu tau kalo dikasih Deidara..! *nglempar tomat busuk ke author*

Author: kan uda ketebak kalo C3 punya Deidara..! daripada nulis kelamaan bisa patah nih tangan...! *nunjukin tangan yang telah rapuh*

Readers: -cuma bisa es-campur (hn?)-

"Kis, hobimu itu jangan diterusin ya... ternyata kamu tidak berperikeakatsukian (?) ya..." kata Deidara dengan lembut nan menggoda. Para seme yang kebetulan lewat langsung melirik ke arah Deidara dengan tatapan nafsu

"biarin..." jawab Kisame santai lalu berlalu

"Kon, cepetan mandi.. kosong tuh..." kata Pein yang sudah tidak sabar

"iya iya..." jawab Konan

Saat Konan baru memasukkan sebelah kakinya ke kamer mandi (ingat sebelah kaki bukan badan..!), Kisame langsung menerobos masuk (lagi)

"Kon nanti dulu ya,,, kebelet (lagi) nih..." kata Kisame lalu masuk ke kamer mandi

"KIIISAAAAAAMMEEEEEEE...!" triak Akatsuki minus Kisame dan Kakuzu sambil mendobrak pintu kamer mandi (lagi)

"suara apaan tuh? pagi-pagi dah pada treak-treak..." keluh Kakuzu yang baru bangun tidur dan segera menuju kamer mandi (hoho,,,! Ternyata Kakuzu abis bangun tidur…! *dilempar truk karena berisik*)

akhirnya…

BRUUUAAAAKKK... GEDUUUBRRAAAAKKK... JENG JENG JENG.. MEONG.. GUK GUK GUK… (WTF?)

Goa Akatsuki pun roboh dengan tidak elitnya (?)…

Kisame keluar dari kamer mandi yang masih berdiri kokoh (hebat amat tuh kamer mandinya.. dibangun dari apa yah?)

"ternyata kalian tidak berperikegoaan ya?" ujar Kisame lalu langsung ngacir

spontan seluruh anggota Akatsuki minus Kisame dan Kakuzu langsung mengejar Kisame yang kabur dengan jurus-kaki-seribu nya yang baru dia pelajari dari Naruto (dattebayo?)

"HUUUUAAAAA... WAT HEPEN WIT MAI HOM? (tulisan: what happen with my home)" triak Kakuzu tak ketinggalan dari gajenya yang *sangat-sangatlah* abalabalan (?). setelah beberapa saat...

"eh? Kamer mandinya masih utuh ya? Daripada ga dipake mending buat gue mandi aja lah.." ujar Kakuzu lalu masuk ke kamer mandi yang masih berdiri dengan *tidak* tegaknya (?)

THE END dengan tidak elitnya (?)

Huueee…~~~ gaje banget yah.. maklumlah, fic pertama saya…  
>Akatsukinya disini OOC banget yah? Terutama Kakuzu, tumben dia agak cuek gitu..<p>

Akhir kata…

REVIEW..!

REVIEW..!

REVIEW..!

(maniak review)


End file.
